Double Date
Double Date is the 12th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy is at Copy Place where Tina, one of the employees, is busy at a copy machine while an impatient Daffy repeatedly rings the bell, wanting to pick up his business cards. When Tina finally returns to the desk, she hands him his cards, and the cost is $215.25. Daffy attempts to do a spell to lower a price, which works to no avail. Later at The Sunset Room, a waiter informs a man and his date that if they leave their business card in the bowl, they could win a romantic dinner, then assists another couple as Daffy rigs the drawing by replacing the business cards in the bowl with his cards. The next day, the phone rings as Daffy attempts to pour ketchup on his burger and Bugs replaces the water in the water dispenser. After Daffy accidentally spills ketchup on the floor, Bugs slips on it, and Daffy reluctantly answers the phone and finds out that he wins a free dinner for two. After ending the call, Daffy tells Bugs that they will have a romantic dinner, but Bugs notes that such an event is a date and refuses to go on a date with him. Daffy then asks Porky to take Bugs' spot, and Porky is thrilled about it, only for Bugs to angrily tell Daffy to ask a female out on a date, not another male. After Daffy brings up the previous dates, Bugs calls Lola to help Daffy understand women, and she complies. Daffy and Lola meet at a food court, where Lola hands him a sheet of paper containing pick-up lines that will appeal to any woman he speaks to. Daffy recites some of those lines aloud, causing Lola to fall in love with him, then ask if he found anyone he wold like to ask out. Daffy decides on asking out Tina, then walks away, much to a smitten Lola's surprise. Later at Copy Place, Daffy attempts to speak to Tina and is quite surprised to see that Tina remembered him, even though it is because his check for his wizard cards bounced. Shocked by this, Daffy hands Tina crudely-drawn paper bills, hoping Tina will accept them, then clumsily asks Tina out on a date. Tina consents, and Daffy warns her not to use the counterfeit bills and exits the store. On the night before his date, Daffy freshens up, then finds Lola on his bed, upset about him asking out Tina, instead of her. Lola proceeds to claim that "Tina" is not a real name and that Tina is crazy, then exits through the window and plots to get Tina out of the way and keep Daffy to herself. As Bugs comes home, Lola convinces him to go for dinner with her, and he reluctantly agrees, unaware that she would use him as a tool. Later at The Sunset Room, Bugs and Lola prepare for their date and see Daffy and Tina entering the building as well, prompting Lola to kiss Bugs in order to make Daffy jealous. While Lola keeps an eye on Daffy, the duck uses Lola's pick-up lines on Tina, but Tina eventually finds out and snatches the paper. After reading it, she questions Daffy's intentions. All the while, Lola continues spying on him while largely ignoring Bugs, to the point where she accidentally calls him Daffy. Tina, at the other table, tells Daffy to quit using the script and tell her about himself. Daffy utters lies about himself, so Tina takes the floor by claiming that he is an insecure liar who cries himself to sleep, which Daffy notes is true. Hearing this, he starts to leave, but Tina stops him and continues with the date as she adds that Daffy is like a "disgusting building," which could both be fixed, much to Daffy's delight. Meanwhile, Lola continues ignoring Bugs, who then goes to the restroom and talks to himself, which draws the attention of a bystander. Bugs, confused by Lola, decides to take up the challenge to win her over. Meanwhile, Daffy and Tina share a laugh as Lola arrives at their table and impersonates a waiter, only to be cut off when music comes on and Tina decides to dance with Daffy. Bugs, by himself, practices a conversation while Lola sings in an attempt to break up Daffy and Tina. Bugs runs to Lola and questions her singing, and Lola claims she is trying to win Daffy back. Bugs notes that he is her boyfriend, not Daffy, and Lola records Bugs' quotes and brags about it. Turns out that Bugs' words had an even stronger impact on her than the lines Daffy recited for her. As the four Tunes gather for the first time, Lola then plans to have a double date with Daffy and Tina and they walk off, leaving Bugs wondering what just happened. Daffy and Tina ride in a limo while Tina admits that she had fun on their date. Porky, waiting on the sidewalk, brings up the fact that he and Daffy were supposed to have dinner together, only to be turned down because Daffy already went out with Tina. Daffy snatches the roses from Porky's hand, and he and Tina are driven off while Porky continues sitting on the sidewalk. Cast *Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, and Instant Martians appeared in the Merrie Melodie, but had no lines. Quotes *'Tina:' Can I help you? Daffy: Hi I'm here to pick up Daffy Duck the wizard buissness cards. Tina: How's the wizard business going? Daffy: 'Great, lots of magic, spells, you know, things like that. '''Tina: '''That'll be $215.25 *'Bugs: '''Will you do it? '''Lola: I'll do it! Lola: Uh-oh. Bugs: What? You won't do it? Lola: No, that time I really did hit an oil truck... I gotta go, byeeeee! (a massive explosion is heard as Bugs looks on in sheer surprise) *'Bugs': Hey Lola. Lola: Oh, hi Bugs. Bugs: How did it go? Lola: (sarcastically) Great! Really great! It could not have been greater. *'Lola:' Good evening, my name's Kathrorge, I'll be your server. Daffy: Lola? I didn't know you worked here. Lola: Yep, worked here my whole life. Since the day I was born. Can I get you anything? Tina: Someone already took our order. (Lola whistles and makes a loopy sign with her hand) Lola: Wow... *'Bugs': (looking through the menu) Mmmm, aged meat... where did they get that from? A retirement community for cows? *chuckles* (Lola still ignores him and still looks at Tina and Daffy's table) ''Uh, Lola? '''Lola': (glances at him for a while and continues looking at Tina and Daffy's table) Huh? Oh yeah oh, I totally agree with whatever you just said. (Bugs takes a hint that she is in fact ignoring him) *(Lola starts singing to Daffy and Tina) Lola: (singing) Who's that girl with the red dress on?! Who's that girl, she's a crazy one! Not all girls are what they seem, and there can only be one girl of your dreams! Lose that girl with the made up name! I said, lose that girl with the made up name! I said, lose that girl with the made up name, and get with the girl who cared enough about you to break into your beeeedroooooom! (Bugs snatches mic from Lola) Bugs: ''' What are you doing? '''Lola: I'm trying to win my boyfriend back. (singing) "I said uh lose that girl-''' Bugs: ' What boyfriend? '''Lola: ' Daffy. Bugs: 'Daffy's not your boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend. ''(Bugs and Lola stop and glare at one another. Surprised by Bugs's words, Lola takes the mic while Bugs holds it still) 'Lola: '''Say that again? '''Bugs: '''Nuh-uh. '''Lola: '''That's okay. I have it right here. ''(Lola pulls out her tape recorder and starts playing "I'm your boyfriend!" over and over in her ear) 'Bugs: '''Oh boy. ''(All four Tunes gather for the first time) '''Daffy: What are you doing here? Lola: '''We're on a date. He's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend. ''(in a cheery tone) ''We're boyfriend-girlfriend. '''Tina: I thought you were a waitress. (Lola whistles) Lola: Wow... *'Lola': (after the credits feeling confused) That's all what? What are "folks?" (pointing her thumb at something) He's crazy. Trivia *This is the debut of Tina Russo and first appearance of Copy Place. *Bugs and Lola get back together in this episode. *Daffy paid $215.25 to Tina for copying and printing his wizard cards. *This is the second time that Daffy uses counterfeit money. The first time was in Reunion. *This is the second time that Bugs and Lola kissed on a date. The first time was in Eligible Bachelors and both enjoyed it. This time, Lola forced a kiss on Bugs to make Daffy jealous. *This is also the fourth date Bugs and Lola have been on together since they first met. They dated twice in Members Only and a third time during Eligible Bachelors. *This is the second time Bugs mentiond he invented the Carrot Peeler. The first was in Peel of Fortune. *Daffy still thinks he's a wizard from The Jailbird and Jailbunny. *This is the second time that the ratings of an episode is less than two million on its premiere night since Devil Dog. *The episode is incorrectly called "Dream Date" on the back of "The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Three" DVD case. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110726093209.png|An annoyed Daffy rings the bell at the Copy Place. Image:Snapshot20110726093225.png|Daffy's wizard card gets printed. Image:Snapshot20110726093245.png|Daffy uses his wizard powers on Tina. Image:Snapshot20110726093315.png|The wizard powers don't affect Tina at all. Image:Snapshot20110726093404.png|Daffy stuffs the raffle for a dinner date at The Sunset Room. Image:Snapshot20110726094147.png|Daffy tells one of his dates that there is something on her face - which, evidently, is a mole. Image:Snapshot20110726094055.png|Daffy refues to let one of his dates get what they want, and orders a salad instead. Image:Snapshot20110726094124.png|Daffy in a boat with one of his dates. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-8-550x309.jpg|Daffy tells one of his dates that she isn't pretty. Image:Snapshot20110726094028.png|Daffy asks for Porky out on a date, and Porky happily excepts. Image:Snapshot20110726094250.png|Bugs asks Lola if she would teach Daffy how to impress women. Image:Snapshot20110726094418.png|Lola shows Daffy a script to read to his date... Image:Snapshot20110726094506.png|... and she falls in love with him when he reads the love script. Snapshot20110726094516.png|Daffy notices Lola staring in-lovingly at him. Image:Snapshot20110726094755.png|Lola laying on Daffy's bed. Snapshot20110726094621.png|Tina commenting that Daffy's check bounced. tumblr_lonqjtpUWx1qhansmo1_1280.jpg Snapshot20110726094639.png|Daffy about to use his money to pay. Snapshot20110726094739.png|Daffy preparing for his date. tumblr_lonqlhXRbW1qhansmo1_1280.jpg Image:Snapshot20110726094809.png|Daffy sees Lola laying on his bed. Image:Snapshot20110726094840.png|Lola crushes a soda can on her head. Snapshot20110726094918.png|Lola leaving Daffy's room via ladder. Snapshot20110726095013.png|Lola asking Bugs out for dinner. tumblr_loyoqxwAps1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_loyoqxwAps1qhansmo2_1280.jpg Image:Snapshot20110726095053.png|Lola kisses Bugs after seeing Daffy and Tina walk into the restaurant. tumblr_loyoqxwAps1qhansmo4_1280.jpg Snapshot20110726095328.png|Lola uninterested by Bugs, only watching Daffy. tumblr_loyoy66lLa1qhansmo1_1280.jpg Snapshot20110726095517.png|Bugs wondering why he can't win over Lola. tumblr_loyoy66lLa1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_loyp2zP43B1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_loyoqxwAps1qhansmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_loyoqxwAps1qhansmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_loyouprLZz1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_loyouprLZz1qhansmo2_1280.jpg Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg|Tina and Daffy rush to dance. Snapshot20110726095753.png|Lola singing on stage trying to win over Daffy. tumblr_loyouprLZz1qhansmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_loyouprLZz1qhansmo4_1280.jpg Snapshot20110726095840.png|Bugs after saying he is in fact Lola's boyfriend. Snapshot20110726095847.png|Lola playing back Bugs' previous comment on a tape recorder. tumblr_lpanunuyzn1qhansmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lpanunuyzn1qhansmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lpanrcN9TK1qhansmo1_1280.jpg Snapshot20110726095932.png|Bugs left wondering, ''What just happened?" Image:Snapshot20110726095956.png|Daffy tells Tina that he isn't a wizard. Image:Snapshot20110726100105.png|Porky Pig waits for a date with Daffy. Snapshot20110726100039.png|Daffy talking to Porky on from the limo. tumblr_lonqn95eSA1qhansmo1_1280.jpg Image:Snapshot20110726100044.png|"But what about our date?" Image:Snapshot20110726100119.png|"I g-get-eh- gotta get a girlfriend." 460891896 640.jpg 12483289425 21d192a501.jpg tumblr_n0ss06AAKg1qhansmo1_1280.jpg|A mock movie poster for the episode Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions